Segunda Chance
by Semper Katic
Summary: House faz uma promessa a Wilson antes de ele morrer, uma promessa que mudará sua vida, envolvendo a mulher que ele mais amou, Lisa Cuddy. Ele terá a força e a coragem de ir atrás desse amor e expor todos os seus sentimentos por ela? HUDDY! PÓS EVERYBODY-DIES.
1. Chapter 1

_**Segunda Chance  
**_**Sinopse:**** House faz uma promessa a Wilson antes de ele morrer, uma promessa que mudará sua vida, envolvendo a mulher que ele mais amou, Lisa Cuddy. Ele terá a força e a coragem de ir atrás desse amor e expor todos os seus sentimentos por ela? HUDDY! PÓS EVERYBODY-DIES.**

**P.s. **_Pensamentos em itálicos._

* * *

"_5 meses, o que vamos fazer em cinco meses? Nós estamos na estrada à semanas, passamos por tantas cidades, estados, bares, tudo. Mas isso logo irá acabar, como ele irá seguir com sua vida? Ele sabe que precisa dela, mas é um idiota teimoso e egocêntrico, nunca me escuta, eu preciso ligar pra ela e dizer que..."_

- Wilson!  
- O quê? O quê?  
- Tava falando sozinho?  
- Não, não, eu só... Só estava perdido em meus pensamentos.  
- Tá legal, pra onde vamos agora?  
- Hã...House, só preciso fazer uma ligação antes de irmos.  
- Não demora Jimmy Boy. – House disse insatisfeito. Embora ele não dissesse nada a seu amigo Wilson, e não demonstrasse, Gregory House pensava sim, em como seria sua vida daqui a cinco meses, ele gostava dessa sensação de não ter nenhum compromisso, de ter que acordar cedo para ir trabalhar, só ele, Wilson e sua moto. Era tudo o que ele precisava, ou não.

* * *

- Washington's Hospital, boa tarde.  
- Sim, eu preciso falar com a diretora, Dra. Lisa Cuddy.  
- Ela no momento não pode atender e para falar com a Dra. Cuddy, terá que marcar um horário.  
- Sim, entendo, mas, sou um velho amigo de Nova Jersey, Dr. James Wilson, departamento de oncologia. Poderia lhe informar que estou na linha? – A secretária hesitou, mas acabou transferindo a ligação para a sala de Cuddy.  
- James?  
- Lisa! Faz tanto tempo que tento falar com você, como está?  
- Bem, na verdade, mas, ás vezes sinto falta de Princeton. – Ela tinha aquele tom de tristeza na voz, e Wilson sabia o por quê. Ela até poderia sentir saudades do hospital, mas era House o principal causador dessa tristeza.  
- Entendo.  
- E qual o motivo desta sua ligação?

* * *

House já estava cansado de esperar, e com fome. Só queria uma cama confortável e algumas mulheres em seus braços. Wilson vinha em sua direção, House não conseguiu interpretar sua expressão, não era preocupada, mas também não tranquila, ele estava escondendo alguma coisa e queria saber o quê.

- Podemos ir agora.  
- Pra quem você ligou Wilson?  
- Ninguém. – Deus! Wilson era um péssimo mentiroso.  
- E quem era o ninguém?  
- Nada da sua conta, podemos ir agora? Não quero gastar os minutos preciosos da minha vida discutindo com você. – House bufou, protestou, mas acabou indo junto.

* * *

Eles pararam em um posto para reabastecerem as motos e comprar mais alguns suprimentos pra viagem. Na manhã anterior, Wilson disse que queria porque queria ir para Washington, seria uma longa viagem, eles ainda estavam Nova Jersey, demorariam séculos para chegar até lá, e de repente Wilson vem com aquele papo de "House, você tem que pensar em que você irá fazer quando eu já não estiver aqui." Qual é, eles ainda tinham 4 meses e meio, depois pensavam nisso. Pararam num pequeno hotel na estrada, e decidiram se hospedar por alguns dias antes de continuarem, pegaram um quarto só, duas camas, banheiro, sala e um frigobar. Suficiente. Já era um pouco tarde e estavam se preparando para deitarem.

- House?  
- Yeah.  
- Eu estava pensando...  
- Aah pelo amor de Deus, Wilson! Não vamos começar com o papo de "Só temos quatro meses"  
- House, é sério, quero que você me prometa uma coisa.  
- Você sabe que não sou bom com promessas.  
- Mas prometa que ao menos tentará. – Eles se entre olharam, House não disse nada, apenas acenou com a cabeça para que Wilson continuasse.  
- Prometa-me que, quando eu já não estiver aqui, você seguirá com sua vida. Nada de prostitutas e de ficar rodando a estrada. Prometa-me que irá atrás de Cuddy em Washington e que a fará feliz, e a você mesmo. – Ele hesitou um pouco antes de responder qualquer coisa.  
- Wilson, nós dois sabemos muito bem que Cuddy está do outro lado do país, provavelmente casada ou noiva, ela seguiu em frente com a vida! E caso tenha esquecido... EU ESTOU MORTO! – Ele gritou, expondo tudo o que ele sentia, seu coração estava vazio de qualquer sentimento. Ele só tinha ódio, ódio por ter deixado Lisa ir embora.  
- Me prometa House. – Wilson disse quase implorando ao amigo.  
- Tudo bem, eu prometo. – Wilson lhe deu um papel com todas as coordenadas que ele precisava, endereço, telefone, tudo de necessário. House poderia ser um filho da mãe quando se tratava de relacionamentos, mas seu melhor amigo estava morrendo, e essa promessa, ele teria que cumprir.

* * *

**ESPERO QUE TENHAM GOSTADO DESSE PRIMEIRO CAPÍTULO! REVIEWS! ATÉ O PRÓXIMO CAPÍTULO! :D**


	2. Chapter 2

**OBRIGADA PELOS REVIEWS! ESPERO QUE GOSTEM DESTE NOVO CAPÍTULO!**

* * *

**3 Meses depois**

Ele só sentia um vazio no peito, as pessoas que ele mais amara, se foram, seu melhor amigo, sua vida, a mulher que ele amou e que ainda amava. Aquela sensação de que você não tem nada, nem ninguém, era exatamente o que Gregory House sentia. Seu problema agora seria cumprir a maldita promessa que fez a Wilson, House não o decepcionaria, embora já tenha feito várias vezes.

* * *

House olhava para aquele pedaço de papel amassado, continha um endereço e um telefone. Ele sentia que seu mundo viraria de cabeça para baixo, e se ela não o quisesse? E se ela o rejeitasse e fosse embora de novo, como da última vez? Eram tantos "e se" que lhe fazia questionar sua própria coragem. Wilson havia pensado em tudo, já reservara um hotel para quando House chegasse lá, não falou com Cuddy nem nada, queria que fosse uma surpresa. Agora, era só House ia atrás de seu amor e terminar o serviço do cupido.

* * *

- Não acredito que você está morrendo.  
- Todo mundo morre, House.  
- Eu sei, mas, sempre achei que eu morreria primeiro, ou que, você morreria com uma família e não... Sozinho.  
- Não estou sozinho amigo, eu tenho você. Amigos são pra isso, não é? – Wilson lhe olhava com medo, não de morrer, mas de deixar seu amigo para sempre. Wilson tinha um pouco de esperança de que após a morte haveria algo esperando por ele, e que lá, ele seria feliz.  
- Obrigado... Por sempre me apoiar e me tirar das merdas. – Isso não era algo de se esperar de House, mas, ele podia ser um cara muito idiota e imbecil, mas, no fundo, tinha um bom coração.  
- House, não se esqueça da sua promessa e por favor, diga a Lisa que eu sempre a amei muito, ela foi uma ótima amiga, assim como você. – Então, no que começou como uma conversa entre amigos, lentamente foi se tornando uma despedida. Wilson fechou os olhos, e ele se foi ali, naquele momento, sentado ao lado de seu melhor e único amigo.  
House acordou desesperadamente, querendo se libertar daquele pesadelo, Wilson havia partido já fazia três meses, e toda noite, House sonhava com sua última conversa. Ele transpirava e respirava ofegante, as pílulas para insônia já não ajudavam, assim como o Vicodin já não tirava a sua dor. Ele sabia o que teria que fazer para acabar com tudo isso, apenas sua Lisa Cuddy.

* * *

**Washington D.C.**

- Sim, enviaremos a papelada ainda hoje Andrew. Nos vemos amanhã de manhã. – Ela desligou o telefone e foi a caminho da secretaria.  
- Algum recado, telefonema, e-mail?  
- Não senhora, mas, um homem ligou nessa manhã.  
- Que homem Amélia?  
- Não se identificou, só queria saber se a senhora estaria aqui pela manhã.  
- E...?  
- Eu disse que sim, então... – Antes que a secretaria pudesse terminar de dar o recado, ele entrou pelo salão principal. Estava um pouco pálido, magro, mas continuava o mesmo homem charmoso de sempre. Sua bengala batia no chão com força, enquanto entrava mancado, ele vinha em sua direção e como se ela tivesse voltado no tempo, seus pelos da nuca se arrepiaram.

- Lisa. – Ele sorriu, não deixando de notar como ela continuava linda depois de três anos.  
- Greg. – Ela devolveu com um sorriso maior ainda, aquele que contagia todo mundo em volta, e por um momento se deixou perder em seus lindos olhos azuis.

* * *

**REVIEWS! FICOU MEIO CURTO ESTE CAPÍTULO, MAS É PARA DEIXAR O SUSPENSE ROLANDO PARA O PRÓXIMO! ESPERO QUE TENHAM GOSTADO!**


	3. Chapter 3

**OBRIGADA PELO REVIEWS! ESPERO QUE GOSTEM DESTE CAPÍTULO!**

* * *

Eles se abraçaram por um tempo. Cuddy recuou, seu rosto tinha um ar de medo, qualquer contato com House poderia ser fatal, ela sairia magoada, ele se revoltaria, e o resto o mundo já sabe.

- Eu senti sua falta. – House disse colando seus corpos, não se importando pelo fato de eles estarem no saguão do hospital. Cuddy o beliscou no braço, fazendo-o soltar um gritinho.  
- Hey! Pra que isso? Eu acabo de dizer que senti sua falta e você me belisca?  
- Isso foi por você não ter me dado notícias!  
- Eu estava morto! – Cuddy arregalou os olhos, o agarrou pelo braço e o puxou para sua sala.  
- Como assim, morto House?  
- Ah, merda, você não sabia.  
- Eu adoraria que você me explicasse. – Ela cruzou os braços esperando por uma resposta. House lhe contou tudo, desde o acidente no prédio, até quando fingiu sua própria morte. Cuddy fazia caras e bocas conforme ele ia contando os detalhes. Até que, chegou o momento de ele contar sobre Wilson, ainda era um assunto complicado para House falar sobre a morte de seu amigo, mas, Cuddy também era uma grande amiga de James, ela tinha direito de saber. House contou com dificuldade, não queria mostrar que estava sofrendo. Cuddy colocou uma de suas mãos nos rosto de House, ela se importava com ele.

- Eu posso imaginar o quanto você esteja sofrendo. – Ela disse.  
- Mas eu não viajei o país inteiro pra vir lamentar. Eu vim até aqui por você Lisa.  
- House... – Ela estava um pouco nervosa.  
- Eu te amo Lisa. – Ele disse se aproximando para beijá-la, mas ela o impediu.  
- House, eu não posso. – Ela tinha algumas lágrimas nos olhos, House já não entendia mais nada.  
- Lisa... Eu te amo.  
- Eu estou noiva House, meu casamento é no sábado. – Por essa House não espereva, hoje já era quinta-feira, e ela se casaria, e teria uma família, House não conseguia imaginar Lisa com ninguém se não com ele.  
- Mas, eu não entendo Lisa, eu achei que você...  
- Te amasse? Depois de tudo o que você me fez House, sério? Você sempre me insultou, mentiu pra mim e ainda por cima, invadiu minha casa. E você espera que eu ainda te ame? – Ela já estava gritando, depois de tudo o que ele já havia feito, seria impossível perdoa-lo, mas ela o perdoaria, ela ainda o amava.  
Ele não podia acreditar no que tinha acabado de ouvir, a boca de Lisa dizia que não o amava, mas seus olhos diziam totalmente o contrário.  
- Acho melhor você ir embora House. – Ela disse entre lágrimas. Ele apenas se virou em direção à porta, antes que saísse, ele disse.  
- Espero que você seja feliz com seu futuro marido. – Ele abriu a porta e se foi, ele só gostaria de saber quem seria o noivo de Cuddy, ele só desejava a felicidade de Cuddy, estando com ele ou não.

* * *

House havia alugado um quarto no hotel Palace's, nada muito caro, ele tinha planos para ficar por duas semanas, mas, depois de a conversa com a Cuddy, uma semana já seria demais.

* * *

Lisa chegou no hospital cedo, ela teria uma reunião importante com o conselho. Entrou na sua sala, checou seus e-mails, correspondências e foi checar os recados na sua secretária eletrônica.

_Lisa, eu te peço perdão por tudo o que eu te fiz no passado, na faculdade, em Princeton, me desculpe por... Por ter destruído a sua vida. Mas jamais me arrependi de quando tivemos nossa noite na faculdade, e aquela noite em que dividimos depois de o prédio desabar. Eu simplesmente te amo Lisa, e esse sentimento não vai se apagar só porque você irá se casar. Espero que seja feliz._

Ela chorava, não sabia se era de tristeza por tê-lo perdido, ou se era de alegria pelo pedido de desculpas que ele lhe mandou. Mas depois daquele recado, ela teria que dar uma chance para que eles pudessem ser amigos novamente. Ela pegou o celular e discou o número que tanto conhecia.

* * *

- House.  
- Sou eu. – Ele conhecia aquela voz.  
- Lisa?  
- House, eu recebi seu recado e... E eu queria te convidar para ir ao meu casamento, sei que está um pouco em cima da hora, mas, é importante pra mim. Eu gostaria que você estivesse lá.  
- Claro, claro. É só me mandar o endereço.  
- Sei que Lucas entenderia se você fosse.  
- Lucas? Lucas o pirralho?  
- House!  
- Desculpe, eu sei, eu sei. Só, achei que você estaria com outro cara. – Ela ficou em silêncio na linha. House não estava muito afim de ir a esse casamento, mas era importante para Cuddy e ele só queria ver sua felicidade.  
- Eu tenho que ir, boa noite House.  
- Boa noite Lisa. – Quando ele dizia seu primeiro nome, Cuddy sentia todo o seu corpo se arrepiar. Ela desligou o telefone e House ficou pensativo, ele iria nesse casamento mesmo contra a sua vontade, mas iria para resgatar a mulher da sua vida, e não para vê-la nos braços de outro.

* * *

**REVIEWS! ATÉ O PRÓXIMO CAPÍTULO!**


	4. Chapter 4

**OBRIGADA PELOS REVIEWS! VOCÊS JÁ PERCEBERAM QUE NÃO SOU BOA EM FAZER ONE-SHOT! ESTE É O PENÚLTIMO CAPÍTULO, ESPERO QUE GOSTEM! REVIEWS!**

* * *

Cuddy estava na frente do espelho se olhando naquele vestido de noiva, o casamento seria amanhã, ela sempre sonhara com esse dia, mas, sempre achou que seria com House. Mas o que importava? Ela estava contente, iria se casar finalmente, e ela realmente gostava de Lucas, ela seguiu em frente depois que House foi preso, ele nunca mais deu notícias e quando ele lhe contou que "morreu", ficou perplexa, ninguém havia lhe contado nada. House era um encrenqueiro, ele falsificou a própria morte, se a polícia fica sabendo disso, ele vai direto pra prisão, se bem que, ele estava do outro lado do país, difícil alguém o reconhecer, mas isso não muda o fato de ele ser um idiota.

* * *

House estava em seu minúsculo quarto de hotel, ele sentia uma vontade enorme de ir conversar com Cuddy, de abraça-la e beijá-la, mas sabia que não podia fazer isso por enquanto, tudo isso teria que acontecer na hora certa, e ele já sabia quando seria essa hora.

* * *

Ela saiu da loja de vestidos de casamentos e voltou para o hospital, desde que a antiga diretora saiu, o Washington's Hospital entrou em crise, funcionários faziam greve, médicos se demitindo, estava tudo um caos, quando Cuddy a substitui, havia muito para fazer, e só depois de dois anos que o hospital começou a se levantar novamente, sendo escolhido como um dos melhores do estado. Se fosse por ela, House poderia estar trabalhando ali, mas, como ele estava "morto", isso jamais aconteceria. Por isso que entre ela e House não poderia existir nada, ele estava morto, nem era para ele se expor publicamente deste jeito. Ele é muito imaturo para um relacionamento sério, como que ela poderia se casar com ele? Eles tentaram essa façanha a cinco anos atrás e não deu certo. Ela não repetiria o mesmo erro duas vezes.

* * *

Ela foi entrando no hospital, pegando os recados, correspondências, o de sempre. Sua secretária Amélia a seguiu enquanto Cuddy ia em direção a sua sala.

- Dra. Cuddy, antes de a senhora entrar em sua sala, tem um homem lhe esperando e...  
- Ah sim, deve ser Lucas. – Disse Cuddy interrompendo-a e abrindo a porta para entrar.  
- Não é o Lucas. – Ele estava sentado em sua cadeira, com os pés na mesa, e um frasco de Vicodin na mão.  
- House, o que você quer?  
- Vim fazer uma visita a minha amiguinha.  
- Dra. Cuddy, a senhora quer que eu...  
- Está tudo bem Amélia, eu cuido disso. – A secretária se virou e foi para o saguão. Cuddy foi tirando o casaco e o colocou no mancebo, junto com seu cachecol. House a olhava dos pés a cabeça, ela era perfeita.  
- Fala logo o que você quer antes que eu me arrependa House.  
- Você quer saber o que eu quero? – Ele disse se aproximando, enquanto ela tentava se afastar.  
- Hou... House. – Ela dizia gaguejando. Ele ainda podia deixa-la nervosa.  
- Oh Lisa, como eu senti sua falta. – Ele a puxou pela cintura, colando seus corpos, seus lábios já podia se tocar.  
- House, eu... Eu não posso. – Não podia, mas ela queria.  
- Eu sei que você quer Lisa, você nunca consegue me resistir. – Ele roçou seus lábios nos dela, fazendo com que ela se excitasse mais ainda. Ele largou sua cintura e a prensou na parede, com uma de suas mãos, ele acariciava sua coxa, ia subindo por suas costas, chegava em seus seios e fazia todo o caminho de volto, Cuddy estava paralisada, apenas apreciando o momento. Ela podia sentir que House também já estava excitado, ele deu um beijo leve em sua boca, esperando para que ela respondesse da mesma maneira, assim feito. Ela abriu mais a boca, dando espaço para ser explorada, ela sentiu a língua dele invadindo sua boca completamente, ele desceu os lábios pelo pescoço dela, subiu no seu ouvido e o mordiscou, fazendo Cuddy dar um gemido que foi abafado por mais um beijo. House foi deslizando sua mão até chegar na área desejada, ele passou a mão de leve, ergueu sua saia e penetrou dois dedos em Cuddy, fazendo a gemer um pouco mais alto. Ele fazia movimentos circulares enquanto a beijava. Cuddy parou de repente e se afastou, completamente atordoada. Eles ainda estavam com seus corpos colados.  
- Acho melhor você ir embora House. – Ele não entendia, depois do que acabou de acontecer, ela simplesmente que eu ele vá embora?  
- Cuddy...  
- Por favor, House.  
- Tudo bem, mas espero que você possa refletir no que acabou de acontecer, isso, eu tenho a certeza, Lucas jamais poderia te proporcionar isso, muito menos a felicidade. – Ela ficou em silêncio por um momento.  
- Acho melhor você não ir ao casamento amanhã.  
- Você me convidou esqueceu? E Lisa, se você realmente amasse Lucas, não teria devolvido o meu beijo. – House disse antes de sair da sala, deixando Cuddy pensativa sobre o que acabara de acontecer.

* * *

**Dia do Casamento.**

- Lisa você está maravilhosa. – Disse Julia sua irmã.  
- Obrigada. – Lisa Cuddy estava simplesmente maravilhosa, seu vestido era branco, com alguns brilhos ao longo dele, um tomara que caia, realçando seus seios e o véu que descia junto com o vestido. Era simples, mas muito bonito. Ela passava suas mãos no vestido, arrumando-o. Ela já estava pronta, maquiagem, cabelo e o buquê. Cuddy não conseguia parar de pensar no que House a havia dito, e no fundo, era a verdade. Ela não amava Lucas do jeito que ama House e ela sabia que não seria capaz de proporcionar tal amor a ele.  
- Lisa, já estamos todos prontos. – Disse Julia a direcionando para a igreja. Cuddy nunca esteve tão nervosa em sua vida.  
- Sim, claro. Vamos. – Ela deu uma última arrumada no vestido, véu e partiu.

* * *

Ela entrou na igreja e todos se levantaram, ela rodava os olhos para ver seus conhecidos, amigos e família, ia sorrindo conforme ia passando. House estava ali, usando um smoking, com uma gravata borboleta e a barba feita e os olhos mais azuis do que nunca. Cuddy sentiu seu corpo se arrepiar e seu estomago embrulhar. Enquanto ela ia andando em direção ao altar, seus olhos não se desgrudaram dos dele por um segundo, House lhe lançou um sorriso triste quando ela passou por ele, a vontade era de agarrá-la e impedir que ela fizesse essa loucura.

* * *

Cuddy tinha lágrimas nos olhos, ela queria era cair em prantos, mas se segurou. Lucas estendeu o braço para ela e subiram no altar juntos. O pai de Lisa iria dirigir toda a cerimonia, ela era judia, e não queria um padre ou coisa do tipo. E assim, se começou a cerimonia.

- Lucas Rodgers, você aceita Lisa Cuddy como sua legítima esposa, para amá-la e respeitá-la, até o fim de sua vida?  
- Sim. – Lucas sorriu para Cuddy e ela apenas baixou o olhar.  
- Lisa Cuddy, você aceita Lucas Rodgers como seu legítimo esposo, para amá-lo e respeitá-lo, até o fim de sua vida? – Ela hesitou, olhou para trás e viu House a encarando, ele tinha lágrimas brotando nos olhos e um sorriso triste. Só bastava uma palavra para mudar sua vida. "_Diga sim Lisa, é só dizer sim."_

* * *

**ESPERO QUE TENHAM GOSTADO! PRÓXIMO CAPÍTULO É O ÚLTIMO! TERMINEI AQUI PORQUE AINDA ESTOU REVENDO O FINAL! REVIEWS! ATÉ O PRÓXIMO!**


	5. Chapter 5

**OBRIGADA PELOS REVIEWS! DESCULPE PELA DEMORA, NÃO ANDEI MUITO BEM, POR ISSO A DEMORA DO ÚLTIMO CAPÍTULO! ENFIM, ESPERO QUE GOSTEM E COMENTEM!**

* * *

Todos na igreja a encaravam, impacientes, esperando pelo sim. Os cochichos se tornavam mais altos, House olhava de um lado para o outro, não entendendo o que acontecia, qual era o problema de Cuddy? Era só falar sim, não havia nenhuma dificuldade.

Enquanto cada convidado pensava no que quisesse, na cabeça de Cuddy se passava um filme, tentava lembrar-se de seus bons momentos com Lucas, ele era gentil, companheiro e realmente amava-a. Mas de repente ela se viu pensando em House, recordando quando estavam juntos na faculdade, e três anos a atrás, não foram só momentos especiais, mas inesquecíveis, ela se lembrava de cada beijo, abraço, carícia e as brigas. Ela o amava, e ele a amava, mas House era House, havia um grande risco de o casamento não dar certo. E num impulso, ela disse o que estava preso em sua garganta.

- Me desculpe Lucas. – Ela disse em um sussurro, Lucas a olhou confuso.  
- Lisa...  
- Eu não posso fazer isso. – Ela foi descendo as escadas lentamente.  
- Mas, você sempre quis se casar. – Ela se voltou para ele, e com um sorriso triste por ter deixado Lucas decepcionado, disse.  
- Sim, mas com o homem certo. – Ela disse se virando para House, que se levantou do banco e foi indo em sua direção, enquanto aqueles na igreja não paravam com seus comentários. – Eu sempre quis me casar com o homem que amo e que nunca deixei de amar.  
- Lisa, por favor. – Lucas disse, quase num suplico.  
- Me desculpe. – Foram suas últimas palavras antes de se jogar nos braços de House, abraçando-o com todo seu amor. Lucas apenas saiu murmurando em lágrimas. Lisa sentiu pena dele, mas ela jamais poderia se casar com alguém que não amasse. Ela e House ainda estavam abraçados, arrancando suspiros de alguns e desaprovação de outros, eles não estavam se importando com ninguém, exceto eles próprios.  
- Eu te amo Lisa, você estava certa, eu sou um egoísta, idiota, imbecil, os piores defeitos do mundo eu tenho, mas eu sei como amar uma mulher.  
- Eu também te amo, e eu sei que posso ser difícil ás vezes, mas, daqui em diante, não vamos mais brigar por coisas fúteis. – Eles se entreolharam, dando um beijo profundo e intenso, quase se esquecendo de que estavam na frente de muitas pessoas. Todos lhe encaravam com os olhos arregalados.

- Acho melhor nós irmos embora. – House sussurrou em seu ouvido.  
- Concordo. – Ela disse sorrindo. Eles saíram da igreja e foram rumo à casa de Cuddy.

* * *

House estava pensativo enquanto andava pela sala, tantas coisas passavam em sua mente, Lisa abandonou Lucas no altar para ficar com ele, e se ele estragasse tudo como das outras vezes? E se a magoasse outra vez? House não podia contar com ele mesmo, ninguém podia. Enquanto Cuddy ia tirando seu vestido, percebeu que ele estava distante em seus pensamentos.

- House... – Ela disse colocando uma de suas mãos em seu rosto.  
- Yeah? – Ele murmurou voltando sua atenção para ela, sentando se no sofá.  
- Eu abandonei meu noivo no altar, eu gostaria de um pouco de atenção. – Ela disse com malicia.  
- É eu sei, eu só quero que essa noite possa ser especial. – "Ok, isso é novidade." Cuddy pensou consigo mesma, House não era o do tipo cavaleiro na maior parte do tempo, mas ele sabia se comportar como um.  
- Então, como vamos torna-la... Especial? – Cuddy disse se aproximando dele. Ela sentou em cima de seu colo, fazendo caricias em seu cabelo e mordiscando sua orelha, fazendo House ter arrepios. Ele a segurou pela cintura, e começou a beijar seu pescoço, peito, orelha até chegar nos desejados lábios. No começo foram somente selinhos e mordidas, então foi se tornando mais prazeroso, ambos abrindo mais a boca para que o outro pudesse explorar melhor, Cuddy puxava seu cabelo e House a apertava mais contra si. Cuddy se levantou e o puxou pela gravata até o quarto, ela havia tirado o vestido na sala, estando só com uma lingerie preta de renda, deixando House mais animado. Ela o jogou na cama e foi andando sensualmente até ele, se debruçou sobre o corpo dele, brincando com seus lábios e pescoço, fazendo-o soltar alguns gemidos, ela foi tirando uma peça de cada vez, bem lentamente, torturando-o o máximo que podia, antes que ela pudesse tirar sua boxe, House a puxou, trocando de lados, ele repetiu a mesma dose nela, foi se divertindo um pouco com os gêmeos fazendo Cuddy suspirar de prazer, ele arrancou seu sutiã, e foi indo em direção a sua calcinha, passou de leve os dedos sobre ela até arrancar por completo, introduziu dois dedos, Cuddy gemeu, seu corpo se contorcia, ansiando por mais, House a torturou por mais um pouco antes de Cuddy subir por cima dele e tirar sua cueca, implorando com os olhos para que ele finalmente a penetrasse. Movimentos lentos foram deixados de lado, e o prazer aumentando, até que chegaram ao seu clímax juntos. Ficaram abraçados por um tempo, apenas curtindo o momento juntos após tantos anos separados. House iria mudar sua vida, e já sabia como.

- Eu te amo Lisa, sempre.  
- Eu também te amo Greg. – Ele a beijou na testa, apertando-a mais contra seu peito.  
- Então, eu andei pensando em firmar o nosso relacionamento, só pra não correr o risco de mais um imbecil querer algo com você.  
- Você que só pertenço a você. – Ela disse entre beijos.  
- Mesmo assim, eu não comprei um anel, mas, eu pretendo. – Ela se inclinou, seus olhos brilhavam, Gregory House estava prestes a...? – Lisa Cuddy, quer casar comigo? – Sim! Ele a estava pedindo em casamento.  
- Quero, é claro que sim. – Eles se beijaram, um longo e prazeroso beijo e adormeceram nos braços do outro. Eles estavam dispostos a dar uma segunda chance para o que eles chamavam de amor. E desta vez, tudo daria certo.

FIM!

* * *

**ESPERO QUE TENHAM GOSTADO DA FIC! REVIEWS!  
**


End file.
